Number : 19
by Munssi
Summary: Sasuke dikira Gay oleh Hinata. Sasuke menyangkal. Hinata tidak percaya dan butuh bukti. "Pecundang! Kau memang Gay!" "Ayo Menikah."
1. Chapter 1

**NUMBER :19**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Number** : **19 milik Munssi**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Happy Reading**

 *****Number:19*****

"Hinata-san!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Hinata menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sudi memanggil namanya dengan nada begitu lembut. Hasilnya. Hati gadis ini seakan diledakan oleh ribuan petasan.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Anda punya waktu untuk bicara sebentar?"

Sempurna. Jiwanya berasa telah pergi ke alam surga sekarang. Pergi bergitu lama hingga orang yang masih sadar dan menginjak kakinya di bumi menjadi bingung. Dia sedang berbicara dengan manusia kan bukan mayat hidup?

"Hinata?" Dia memanggil lagi.

'dia bersuara!' ini seruan hati Hinata.

"Hinata?!" dan pemuda itu memanggilnya lagi dan lagi.

'aku mendengarnya. Akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya. Thanks God!' kali ini Hinata berteriak sekuat tenaga di dalam hati. Sampai dirinya terlihat kesakitan karena menahan sesuatu dan membuat pemuda di depannya makin bingung.

"Hinata-san?" nadanya terdengar agak cemas.

Panggilan ke empat Tuhan mengembalikan jiwa Hinata dan menyadarkannya.

"Yaahh..." Hinata menjawab dengan mendesah panjang. Tidak ada respon.

Hinata terdiam.

Si dia tersenyum canggung.

Dan gadis ini rasanya ingin mati saja.

Ada apa dengan Hinata? Ada apa dengan suaranya? Kenapa ia malah mendesah? Hinata sudah gila. Harga dirinya hancur.

"Jadi, apakah anda sedang sibuk?" Dia tersenyum. Senyum ramah khas pemuda itu. dewasa sekali. Memang harus seperti itu. Untuk keluar dari situasi canggung. Salah satu memang harus bisa mengalihkan topik tanpa melukai harga diri lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak."

"Anda ada waktu sebentar untuk bicara? Ada-

"Dengan siapa?" potong Hinata cepat hingga ia tanpa sadar menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak perlu keluar dari bibirnya dan tak perlu juga di jawab oleh pemuda itu.

"Saya..." jawab pemuda itu tertawa pelan.

Hancur. Hancur sudah image dingin yang Hinata bangun di depan pemuda itu. Dan pasti namanya sudah di garis hitam dari List calon pendamping hidup si dia.

"Kapan?"

Tidak!

Hinata hendak bertanya 'sekarang' bukannya 'kapan'

"Sekarang?" senyum sabarnya masih tepantri apik di bibir pemuda itu. Membuat Hinata terlena dan makin sulit mengendalikan diri.

"Dengan senang hati."

Jika kalian berpikir Sasuke, pemuda tinggi, berkulit putih, hidung mancung, rambut basah karena habis cuci muka-yang disukai Hinata- dan sekarang berdiri di depannya akan mengajak bicara di Cafe atau suatu tempat yang layak untuk ngobrol? Tolong lupakan.

Seperti jalan pikiran Sasuke yang simple, cuek pada isi hati seorang gadis dan tidak peka terhadap situasi dan kondisi. Maka mereka berbicara di tempat. Di tangga darurat di mana Sasuke menyapa Hinata tadi.

"Begini. Ada seseorang kenalan di SNS mengirimku sebuah pesan. Nama akun SNSnya Ice Rose. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

Bukan lagi mengenal. Itu akun milik Hinata.

Angin dari mana Sasuke tiba-tiba menanyakan Ice Rose pada Hinata. Jangan-jangan dia tahu itu akun miliknya. Gawat. Jika Sasuke sampai tahu, tamat sudah riwayat hidupnya. Hinata pasti dianggap psikopat. Ia sampai rela mengubah profil dan menghapus seluruh foto dirinya yang ada di SNS hanya untuk berteman dengan Sasuke dan memantau pemuda itu. Namun sejauh ini Hinata tak pernah melalukan apapun. Karena di dunia nyata interaksi mereka sangat jarang dan Hinata susah untuk menilai sifat pemuda itu maka ia mencoba berteman dengan Sasuke di akun SNS untuk mengetahui sifatnya. Hinata tak pernah meninggalkan komentar atau membuat status yang mencurigakan. Maka sejauh ini ia merasa aman. Tapi sekarang, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Haruskan dijelaskan tujuan Hinata menyamar di SNS? Atau pura-pura bodoh tak mengenal akun Ice Rose. Lagi pula siapa yang mengirim pesan ke Sasuke? Hinata yakin akunnya telah di hack.

Gadis ini mengutuk dalam hati peraturan perusahaan yang melarang karyawan memegang Ponsel saat jam kerja. Ia penasaran isi pesan yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke bertanya tentang akun Ice Rose.

"Saya pemilik akun Ice Rose," jawab Hinata ragu.

Sasuke diam mendengar. Nampak ia menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan atau menjelaskan sesuatu tentang pesan yang gadis itu kirim. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, kelihatannya Hinata tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Dilihat dari respon gadis ini nampaknya tidak tahu menahu tentang pesan yang di kirim tadi malam. Bagaimana orang bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah menghakimi orang lain tanpa mengenal sebelumnya. Oke lah, Sasuke memang sering papasan dengan Hinata. Mereka berkerja di satu gedung yang sama. Namun mereka tak pernah saling sapa dan Sasuke menganggap Hinata sekedar orang yang sering muncul di depannya di manapun dia berada. Tidak lebih. Bukan berarti dengan frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang sering. Gadis itu berhak untuk menghakiminya sesuka hati. Itu tidak sopan. Ia agak tersinggung soal itu dan alasan ia berada disini bersama Hinata tentu untuk meminta penjelasan langsung dari mulut gadis ini. Tapi agaknya ada kejanggalan. Hinata dengan gampang mengakui itu akunnya. Namun sikapnya seolah tak tahu dengan perbuatannya tadi malam.

"Maaf, anda bilang saya mengirim pesan ke SNS anda? Boleh saya lihat isi pesannya?"

Jadi benar gadis ini tidak tahu. Batin Sasuke paham.

"Di jam kerja saya tidak boleh memegang ponsel."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia menunjukkan Screenshoot isi percakapan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Hinata membaca tanpa berhenti mengutuk siapapun yang sudah berani mengehack dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke.

"Hi, Apa kabar." Ini pesan pertama yang Ice Rose kirim. Demi apapun, Hinata selalu menyapa orang dengan kata Hallo bukan Hi.

"Ya, Baik."

"Senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong anda yang bekerja di kantor MM1 kan?"

"Ya betul."

Tidak ada basa-basinya orang ini, batin Hinata. Ia melirik sebal Sasuke.

"Wahh. Kebetulan sekali. Saya sering bertemu dengan anda di kantor."

Tidak di balas.

"Dia tahu kalau kita sering papasan?" gumam Hinata. Pasti orang-orang terdekatnya yang sudah mengehack akun SNSnya.

Ice rose mengirim lagi.

"Kenapa hanya di baca? Wah padahal aku ingin ngobrol banyak. Tapi sepertinya anda bukan orang yang suka buang-buang waktu untuk chatting dengan orang yang tidak anda kenal ya?"

Wah, Hinata kaget sendiri baca isi pesannya yang terbilang blak-blakan.

"Maaf bukan seperti itu. ini sudah malam, saya mau istirahat. Maaf ya."

"Anda menolak dengan sangat halus. Tak perlu meminta maaf. saya juga bersalah. Sejujurnya saya sudah lama ingin menyapa anda. Well, sepertinya anda agak sedikit sombong. Anda mengabaikan orang yang ingin bersikap ramah pada anda. Saya kecewa."

"Maaf, bukannya sombong saya hanya tidak biasa untuk menyapa perempuan."

Alasan! Mana ada cowok jaman sekarang masih malu menyapa cewek. Dia ini laki-laki macam apa?

"Apa susahnya untuk tersenyum jika bertemu. Menyapa 'kan tidak harus saling berkata 'Hai' cukup senyum juga tak masalah. Anda tahu berapa besar keberanian saya untuk sekedar menyapa anda. Ketika saya ingin melempar senyum anda hanya berjalan dengan kepala menunduk? Saya kecewa."

"Hai manusia di sana? Anda masih hidup? Kenapa hanya di baca?"

"Jelaskan sesuatu."

"Jangan pura-pura tidur"

"Anda pasti tahu kan kalau saya suka anda?"

"Aku tidak berharap apapun dengan rasa sukaku. Aku tahu batasan. Aku juga tidak bernait membuat anda tidak nyaman dan terbebani dengan rasa sukaku. Saya hanya berharap kita bisa saling menyapa. Sekedar itu."

"Sikap anda menyakiti saya meskipun anda tidak berniat menyakiti saya."

Dan semua pesannya hanya di baca oleh Sasuke.

Ada banyak nama bekeliaran di kepala Hinata. Berpikiranlah jernih. Pesan dikirim tadi malam. Sekitar jam satu dini hari. Ia sudah pasti tengah tidur nyenyak.

'Siapa orang yang bersamanya tadi malam?'

Ino? Apa mungkin kakaknya? Pasti dia. Siapa lagi orang yang tinggal satu rumah dengan Ino selain kakaknya. Mereka anak perantauan. Di kota besar ini Hinata tinggal bersama dengan Ino, kakak perempuannya.

"Boleh pinjam ponsel anda? Saya ingin menghubungi orang yang sudah mengirim pesan itu."

Kai mengangguk setuju.

Hinata menghubungi nomor Ino. Telephone diangkat. Suara peremuan seperempat abad mengalun pelan. Hinata berjalan menjauh. Ia harus bicara langsung dengan Ino sebelum Sasuke mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Hallo?"

"Ya! Kau gila?"

Diam. Hening.

"Kau yang gila! Kenapa marah-marah?! Ini siapa?!"

Oh benar Hinata kan belum memberitahu jika ini dirinya.

"Hinata!"

"Oh, Hinata. Kau ganti nomor?"

"Ini nomornya Sasuke."

Dan tawa Ino mengudara. Hinata memutar mata malas. Pasti Ino menganggap omongannya hanya bualan. Dengar saja tawa Ino seakan merendahkannya. Manusia ini seperti tak ingat dosanya pada Hinata.

"Sudah puas? Dengar, minta maaf pada Sasuke. Jelaskan maksud tujuanmu mengirim pesan seperti itu dengan akun SNS ku dan menghakimi dia seenak jidatmu. Minta maaf sekarang!"

Hening lama lalu tawa Ino berkumandang lagi.

"Hahaha, serius. Kenapa kau tahu aku yang kirim pesan itu?"

"Apa kau menganggapku bodoh?"

"Tunggu! Apa sekarang kalian sedang bicara berdua? Hanya berdua begitu?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kyaa! Cie cie cie..."

Demi alam semesta. Kenapa Hinata punya kakak seperti Ino!

"Ino, kau membuatmu malu. Rencanaku hancur gara-gara dirimu. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya jelaskan pada Sasuke sejelas-jelasnya hingga Sasuke berpikir aku tidak bersalah dan dia tidak perlu menghindariku gara-gara insideni ini." tuntut Hinata terdengar putus asa.

"Ya, ya , ya. Aku tahu. Berikan pada Sasuke."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Cukup jelaskan dan minta maaf."

"Berhenti mengoceh! Berikan pada Sasuke!" seru Ino kesal.

Kakaknya memang terkenal tempramental. Seharusnya kan dia merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf pada Hinata. Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. Senyumnya canggung.

"Kakak saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Silakan." Hinata menyerahkan ponsel pada Sasuke. Pria itu nampak bingung. Raut wajahnya seolah meminta Hinata menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Bicaralah. Kakak saya mau menjelaskan masalah pesan itu."

Sasuke ber-oh-ria.

Hinata mengamati Sasuke dengan was-was. Sesekali terilhat pemuda itu tersenyum menanggapi, berubah serius lalu mengangguk paham dan tersenyum lagi. Bicaranya pelan dan lembut. Sungguh, bagaimana Hinata tidak jatuh hati pada Sasuke? Sopan, pendiam, tidak banyak tingkah dan sifat dinginya itu membuat Sasuke terlihat karismatik.

Sasuke menutup sambungan telephone. Hinata menanti cemas akan reaksi Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino.

Nyatanya pria ini hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Saya tidak ingin mempermasalahkan lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai. Saya juga minta maaf pada anda. Terimakasih untuk waktunya."

Sasuke pamit pergi dan Hinata tercengang seperti orang idiot.

Hanya itu? dia tidak membahas perasaan suka Hinata? Apa dia benar laki-laki? Laki-laki normal?

"Astaga!"

Jangan-jangan benar perkataan temannya, jika Sasuke...

"Tunggu, Uchiha-san!" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik. Hinata berjalan tergesa. Wajahnya di penuhi emosi terpendam. Hinata harus mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Sudah kepala tanggung. Toh buat apa diam seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Padahal sudah tahu segalanya. Sasuke memang pria tersulit untuk dipahami jalan pemikirannya.

"Apa ini reaksimu setelah tahu ada perempuan yang suka padamu?"

Lupakan bahasanya yang berubah informal.

"Jujur padaku. Apa sikapmu seperti ini pada perempuan karena benar kau Gay?"

Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke melotot kaget.

 *****TBC*****

Pernah dari kalian suka sama cowok macam Sasuke di sini? Gimana rasanya? Hehehe.

Terimakash sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfiction ini.

Review kalian terhadap fanfiction ini adalah penyemangat saya.

 **Munssi**


	2. Chapter 2 : Melamar

**NUMBER** : **19**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Number** : **19 milik Munssi**

 **Happy Reading**

"Jujur padaku. Apa sikapmu seperti ini pada perempuan karena benar kau Gay?"

Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke melotot kaget.

 **Chapter** II

"Apa?"

"Jadi benar?" tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Tidak. Saya masih suka perempuan," sanggah Sasuke.

"Tapi jika sikapmu seperti ini, orang tentu akan percaya kau Gay."

"Itu informasi tidak berdasar. Saya harap anda tidak termakan gosip."

Orang ini masih sempat-sempatnya bicara formal.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan percaya gosip itu tapi kau harus membuktikan jika dirimu itu normal. Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata.

"Terserah maumu, nona. Aku tidak berniat untuk membuktikan apapun padamu."

"Lihat! Benar kan kau Gay?"

Sasuke mulai terpancing. Ia yang hendak pergi kini berdiri menghadap ke arah Hinata. Menatapnya serius. Mata itu menatap tajam Hinata. Gadis ini mati kutu. Hinata menyesali kecerobohannya. Mulutnya terkadang suka diluar kendali. Terlalu terbawa emosi.

"Nona Hinata, apa pedulimu jika saya normal atau Gay?" Sasuke bertanya pelan namun nadanya terkesan tegas.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tentu aku peduli akan hal itu."

What the?! Barusan Hinata menyatakan cinta. Sasuke nampak terkejut walaupun dia tahu gadis ini memang menyukainya. Namun mengatakan langsung sedikit membuat hati Sasuke tersentuh.

"Baiklah nona Hinata. Aku berterimakasih untuk perasaanmu. Namun jika memang kau menyukaiku. Tolong jangan pedulikan gosip murahan itu."

Hinata ditolak? Ya kan? Sasuke tidak mengatakan dia suka pada Hinata setelah mendengar penyataan cintanya. Tidak ada kalimat yang mengandung makna itu. Tidak ada. Hati Hinata membiru.

"Ya! Sasuke Uchiha! Hakku untuk memutuskan peduli atau tidak. Kau tidak bisa melarangku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Langkah perginya diiringin teriakan Hinata akan dirinya.

"Kenapa aku menyukai pria yang tidak suka dada wanita."

"Pecundang! Kau memang Gay!" teriak Hinata. Matanya sedikit berair. Ia menangis. Cepat-cepat Hinata hapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Gay!"

"Gay!"

"Gay!"

"Ayo menikah!"

Tangisan Hinata terhenti. Jantungnya mati sementara. Lalu semuanya terasa menakutkan bagi Hinata.

Sasuke melamarnya. Mengajak dirinya menikah.

Apa kiamat sebentar lagi?

"Apa Kau punya kepribadian ganda?"

"Tidak! Anda bilang ingin sebuah bukti jika saya bukan Gay. Saya akan membuktikannya. Ayo kita menikah."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Tubuhnya lemas. Dilamar mendadak seperti ini. Tidak terpikirkan satu kalipun di otak Hinata.

Meski menyukai Sasuke hampir satu tahun tapi untuk menikah?

Oh Mamamia. Hinata baru dua puluh tahun. Ia masih remaja labil yang tengah menitih jalan menuju kedewasaan.

"Apa harus menikah? Kita tak cukup saling mengenal untuk melangkah sejauh itu." tolak Hinata.

"Saya pikir, kita sudah cukup mengenal jauh. Anda sampai menghakimi dan menilai saya seperti apa sebelum mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi perkenalan bukan jadi masalah."

Astaga pria ini mulutnya pintar sekali beragumen. Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang mempermainkan Hinata. Dia sedang mengolok-ngolok Hinata?

"Omong kosong! Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan taktikmu itu?"

"Dua minggu. Persiapkan diri anda. Besok buatlah surat resign. Saya tidak mengijinkan istri saya berkerja."

Nadanya serius. Sasuke tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Hinata harus bagaimana?

"Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah."

Kenapa Hinata mati-matian menolak sih. Ia bukannya tidak mau. Hinata kaget!

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

"Dua puluh tahun."

"Rahimmu sudah matang untuk bisa dibuahi. Apa yang jadi masalah?"

WOW!

Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa rahim dan dibuahi.

"Mesum!"

"Anda yang berpikiran sempit. Pembahasan seperti ini sudah jadi hal wajar untuk umur anda." kilah Sasuke.

Apa ini sisi lain seorang Sasuke? Mulutnya tajam dan pintar bicara. Hinata cukup tercengang.

"Kau pikir menikah itu hanya urusan cukup saling kenal lalu menikah? Harus ada perencanaan dan banyak materi untuk ke jenjang sana."

"Jika yang anda khawatirkan itu masalah uang. Saya cukup mapan untuk menghidupi anda."

Percaya dirinya mengagumkan. Kenapa jadi Hinata yang didesak.

"Biar kuluruskan. Aku suka padamu dan kau mengetahuinya. Selama ini kau tak menunjukan ada ketertarikan dan secara tiba-tiba kau mengajakku menikah? Apa kau menganggapku bodoh? Perkataanmu hanya main-main."

Sasuke terdiam. Terlihat merenungkan sesuatu. Benar kan tebakan Hinata.

"Saya pikir bertindak diam dan menunggu waktu yang pas terlihat lebih memudahkan saya untuk mendekati anda. Tapi sepertinya saya salah melangkah. Anda berbeda karena itu saya sudah memperhatikan anda sejak lima bulan yang lalu."

Lima bulan yang lalu? saat Sasuke menyapanya pertama kali. Menyapa bukan dalam bentuk senyum atau sapaan melainkan Sasuke yang tengah makan dan melihat Hinata lalu menawarkan dengan gerakan tangan. Sulit dipercaya.

"Alasan saya tak pernah menyapa anda karena saya tidak biasa menyapa perempuan. Itu bukan kebohongan. Saya pemalu."

Hinata dapat melihat gestur gugup pria ini. Jadi Sasuke berkata jujur?

Hinata bimbang. Ia bukannya menolak tapi untuk saat ini belum siap menikah. Hinata masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Ia belum siap terikat dengan hubungan serius. Tapi tawaran Sasuke sungguh menggiurkan. Apa perlu negosiasi?

"Oke. Ayo menikah. Tapi satu tahun lagi."

Sasuke nampak tidak suka jawaban Hinata.

"Mungkin saya sudah menikah dengan orang lain jika harus menunggu setahun lagi,"

Apa itu kalimat ancaman? Hinata jadi kalang kabut. Dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku bisa gila!" Hinata mengeram kesal.

Terima. Tolak. Terima. Tolak. Terima. Tolak. Terima. To...

"Baiklah. Ayo menikah dua minggu lagi. Tapi kau harus melamarku hari ini juga. Aku butuh pegangan."

Kata orangtua menolak pinangan pria itu bukan hal baik. Karena takutnya bisa jadi perawan seumur hidup. Hinata tidak mau. Dan lagi disayangkan sekali menolak lamaran seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Pria idamannya.

"Sepulang kerja. Saya akan mengantar anda pulang dan meminta izin pada orangtuamu."

Dan hati Hinata meledak seketika.

Hinata dan Sasuke berteman di BBM. Itu mengapa Sasuke punya rasa tertarik dengan Hinata. Ia mengamati gadis itu di BBM. Jadi Sasuke bukan pria gila yang tiba-tiba memutuskan menikah dengan sembarangan gadis. Sasuke diam-diam mencari info tentang Hinata. Tanpa satupun orang yang tahu.

Pernikahan mereka selengarakan tanggal 19 November 2017. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Hinata. Dan ini adalah kado pertama dan terindah yang pernah Hinata dapat.

 **The End**

 **Munssi**


End file.
